A power supply device placed in an electronic device may supply power to the electronic device. Alternatively, a power supply device placed out of the electronic device may be connected to the electronic device to supply power to the electronic device. The power supply device may convert alternating current (AC) power received from an external power source into direct current (DC) power to supply power to various configurations included in the electronic device.
For the purpose of stably supplying power to an electronic device, a power supply device may include various modules. In the case where the power supply device is implemented with one package including various modules, even though an error occurs in some of the various modules, it may be difficult to intuitively grasp which module has an error. Accordingly, a user needs to replace the whole of the power supply device newly.